An Argument
by ficwriterjet
Summary: This is a blurb from the episode that aired on 4/4/13. This is how I would have liked the scene between EJ and Sami to have played out. WARNING: Dubiously consensual M/F erotic spanking with a tiny bit of punishment.


Author's Note: This tiny blurb changes a scene from the Days of Our Lives episode that aired on 4/4/13. I really love EJ and Sami together. (Probably a lot of that is due to not having seen them together the first time around from years ago when I hear tell they were awful to each other.) I love that they both know what the other is capable of, and that it only makes them more hot for each other. Here's a YouTube clip of the episode (take out the returns.)

www.

Youtube.

com/

watch?v=XD03hOGPMfQ&list=FLT73EgK-TE4mK8ab82E8k_w&feature=mh_lolz

My favorite part is from 1:00 to 2:30, and that's where I've added/changed things. Some lines are directly from the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, and I'm not making any money from this story.

Warning: Dubiously consensual M/F erotic spanking, with a tiny bit of punishment mixed in.

AN ARGUMENT

"I just wanted to do something nice for you," Sami said, referring to the nice dinner she'd had made.

"You did," EJ said, "That's very sweet of you."

"Well, I can be sweet when I want to be."

"Mmhm, yes you can." He took her hands in his and leaned in to kiss her. As his lips reached hers, he whispered, "What did you do?"

"What do you mean?" Sami asked, feigning surprise.

He kissed her forehead and said with a smile, "You did something bad, didn't you?"

"No I didn't," she said, trying to sound sincere.

"Yes you did," he said with a pleased smile.

"Why would you assume that?" she said.

"You did. Tell me." He said, and pulled her into a kiss.

"I can't believe…" she said while kissing him. He hummed in the affirmative while she kept trying to protest, "…you are totally off base." He sat on the coffee table and pulled her down with him to sit in his lap with her back against his chest. "I didn't." she said.

"Mmhm," he hummed again, knowing that was exactly what she would say. He wrapped a hand around her waist, and started kissing her neck. "I won't judge you," he said between kisses.

She couldn't stop the smile that his words and actions brought to her face. "I didn't do any…"

He kissed and hummed "Mmhm," against her neck, cutting her off. "I'll understand," he said, and continued kissing the soft skin under his lips.

"I swear, EJ, I…"

"I might even like it," he said with a smile, and kissed again.

She closed her eyes for a second and got lost in the feel of his lips on her. He put a hand on her stomach, and pulled her in closer to him.

"No," she said honestly. "You won't." Suddenly realizing that she'd just admitted that she had done something wrong, she said, "Oh!" and tried to get off his lap.

"Ah ha!" He said with a laugh, and tightened his grip around her waist to keep her on his lap. She pushed at his hands to get away, and he said with a smirk, "Oh no you don't." He quickly flipped her so she was lying face down across his lap, and slapped her rear end once.

"EJ!" she said indignantly, and squirmed, but didn't actually try to get off his lap.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, and said, "Come now Darling, don't pretend you don't enjoy this." He gave her a playful smack with each word. "What. Did. You. Do?"

The slaps to her ass were just as disconcerting as the kisses on her neck had been. "How can you… How does that work?" Frustrated with herself, she said, "You just manhandle and I tell you everything? Haven't I built up a resistance for that yet?"

He chuckled while he swatted, and asked again, "What did you do? Hm? You can tell me."

She wiggled her hips and closed her eyes for a moment. "You're… you're not going to like it."

He kept up the light slaps, and said, "Why don't you let me be the judge of that."

She moaned and said, "Not like this…" with a shuddering breath.

"Oh yes, like this," he said with a smirk. He stopped slapping for a moment to rub his hand over her tingling skin. "This…" he started slapping again, "…is how we should discuss all of your bad behavior."

She squirmed, and muttered, "Only if you want to encourage more of it."

Grinning, he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "What did you do Samantha?"

Hoping he was just as distracted by sexual thoughts as she was, she said, "Lucas was here." He stopped swatting, and waited for the rest of her confession. She looked back over her shoulder, and said, "He was really mad at me for moving in here without talking to him first, and I had to tell him about our plan to get Stefano to help Will."

As her words sank in, his smile disappeared. "You did what?" He closed his eyes for a moment, trying not to be overly angry.

"EJ," She pushed at his thigh, to be let up.

He glared down at her ass, and couldn't stop himself from giving it a hard slap before taking his arm off her waist.

"Ow!" Sami jumped up and backed away a few steps while furiously rubbing at the spot he'd hit hard. "Jackass." she muttered.

EJ stood up and walked to the other side of the room. "Do you want this plan to fail Samantha?"

"Don't yell at me," she said with a pout.

"I'm not yelling at you," he said, though it was hard not to.

"I realize it's not ideal," she said, "I just…"

"It's not ideal?" he said, not quite believing she could say those words with a straight face. "What do you think is going to happen when Nick finds out?"

"Well Lucas isn't going to tell him!" she said, believing that idea was ridiculous.

"Why?" he asked, "Because he has so much respect for the DiMera family?"

His sarcasm only made her feel more defensive, and within minutes their discussion dissolved into a yelling match. In the heat of the moment, EJ yanked her into a kiss. Both of them channeled the anger they were feeling into their passion for each other, and the kiss became desperate and demanding on both sides. He picked her up, and started carrying her to their room.

"What about dinner?" she asked in between kisses.

"Later."

"Okay," she ran a hand through his hair, and leaned down to kiss his neck while he navigated the stairs. When they got to their bedroom, he kicked the door shut behind them, and she asked, "Are you still mad?"

"Mmhm," he hummed and nipped her lip.

She smiled and whispered, "Me too."

He tossed her on the bed, yanked his shirt up over his head, and crawled onto the bed with her.

The End.


End file.
